This invention relates to a device which may be used for salt water fishing, and related activities, and is more specifically directed to a container which distributes an marine animal matter commonly and collectively known as "chum". "Chum" is a term used to define various marine animal parts which are placed into salt water for the purpose of attracting game fish, and most commonly sharks. Chum usually refers to fish which are cut or dissected into parts, and then distributed into the salt water.
In the prior art, the most common means of dispensing chum, other than placing the chum directly into the water, is to place the chum into a bag through which water can pass so as to distribute or dispense the chum into the water. This bag is then typically towed by a line behind the stern of a boat while trolling for game fish, thus creating a "chum slick" which attracts a variety of fish. Chum may be placed directly into the water, without dispensing means. Other types of containers having holes therein through which chum is released have been used by placing the containers into water.
Typically, bags do not allow for the chum to be most advantageously distributed into the water. Such bags do not always float well, and further, by being tied to a boat, may interfere with fishing, or with the operation of the boat, for example, by getting caught in a boat propeller. The two major (2) disadvantages of towing a conventional chum bag behind a boat while trolling are 1) the boat and motors' wake and cavitation can disrupt the chum slick as it is created; and 2) the chum slick may cause a "feeding frenzy" of sharks around the chum bag, which is located a short distance behind the boat, making it necessary to cut the chum bag line and retreat.